The invention relates to a transmission element in the form of a rocker arm or swinging arm for reciprocating piston internal combustion engines that can be actuated on one side by a cam of a camshaft and is in active connection on the other side with at least one gas exchange valve directly or under intermediate arrangement of a valve bridge, wherein the transmission element has a hydraulic valve lash compensation element, also called “HVA” below.
DE 10 2010 018 208 A1 describes a transmission element in the form of a rocker arm that has, facing the gas exchange valve, a hydraulic valve lash compensation element that is installed in the rocker arm end. Due to the installation of the HVA, an extension of the rocker arm end is required that has too large a volume, especially in multi-valve internal combustion engines and the installation of a central injector that has spatial requirements.